This invention relates to techniques and apparatus for stereoscopically viewing images.
A variety of techniques are available for viewing stereoscopic image pairs. In some cases, a pair of left and right images may be creating using a variety of well known techniques. Those image pairs may then be viewed stereoscopically to create the impression of a three dimensional form through the combination of the left and right stereoscopic image pairs.
In some cases, special filtering lenses may be utilized to selectively view the left and right image pairs. For example, stereoscopic viewing glasses may be utilized in this way. In one embodiment, the left and right images may be alternatively viewed at high speed so that the user perceives a stereoscopic image. In still another alternative, the viewer""s eyes may be separated by a divider so that the left eye sees the left image only and right eye sees the right image only. The viewer may perceive a stereoscopic image.
While each of these techniques has various advantages, there is still the problem that they require considerable overhead. For example, special glasses must be utilized in some cases and special apparatus may be needed in others.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to stereoscopically view images.